


[Art] Close To You

by Nonexistenz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [FGE 2017] He had never felt more safe and relaxed as when they did this. Sitting as close as possible, usually with one of them in the others lap, in various states of undress, just to feel the skin of their partner, holding and hugging each other close, sharing soft and loving touches, foreheads pressed together, smiling like idiots and gazing into each others eyes. It was perfect and he never wanted to stop.





	[Art] Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Frostiron Gift Exchange 2017](https://frostirongiftexchange.tumblr.com)
> 
> Drew this for my dear recipient acastleintheair, over at tumblr. Hope you like it at least a little bit! Happy new year, darling! <3 

[](https://imgur.com/j8RLn5L)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/169139442277)


End file.
